


Peculiar Children Suicide Squad

by fiona_apiston



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: A MPHFPC and Suicide Squad crossover where the peculiar children are the Suicide Squad.





	1. Chapter 1

    The guard, holding a tray of food, walked up to the barred door that opened up onto a fireproof metal boxed with another barred door.  The guard at the first door looked at him in sympathy.  
    “Hey, man, sorry to tell you, but she’s been in a fiesty mood today.”  
   The first guard groaned.  “Dammit.  I hate doing this.”  
   “I’m pretty sure everyone hates doing it,” the other guard replied.  “Good luck.”  
   The first guard nodded, and the other opened the door.  He entered and saw Emma, resident pyrokinetic, tightly gripping the bars of the cell door.  
   “Hey.  You need to let go of the door.”  
   She smiled and seemed to somehow grip them tighter.  
   He sighed, not wanting to have to spend and more time with her than necessary.  He bent down, unlocked the door where he slid the food in, and moved to open it.  He grabbed the door, then screamed and let go.  His hand felt like it was melting, and he looked up when he heard Emma laugh.  
   “She heated up all the bars!”  He hollered.  
   The guard at the first door came running in.  “Step away from the door!”  
   Emma didn’t move.  
   The guard grabbed the small device from his pocket and pushed the button, sending electricity all throughout the entire box.  Emma let go of the bars and slumped to the floor.  
   The other guard got up slowly, shaking out his hand.  “I didn’t even know she could do that.”  
   The guard with the device shrugged.  “You learn something new every day.”  
   The two guards walked away, leaving Emma alone on the floor of the box.

    EMMA

    Emma lay on the floor of the box, stunned but still awake.  She was used to it, having been shocked many times before.  She hated the guards with a vengeance.  They were keeping her and Bronwyn seperated, and she had promised Bronwyn long ago that she would never leave her.  She also had overheard that Bronwyn had had to sign a agreement that she wouldn’t use her superstrength-to escape or do anything else-or they would kill Emma.  Emma hated that Bronwyn wasn’t able to escape if she wanted Emma to be alive.  Emma owed her everything, including her life, for signing that agreement.

    BRONWYN

    Bronwyn glanced over to the cell next to her.  The girl in it was curled up on the bed, but she could tell she wasn’t asleep.  She was newer, having only arrived a few days ago.  From eavesdropping on the guards, she knew that the girl and her boyfriend had both been brought to the prison, and apparently the boyfriend had bees living in him.  Bronwyn wasn’t what to think of that.  She had also heard that the girl could grow any plant from a handful of earth, or something like that.  She was a lot more impressed by that than the bee thing.

    HUGH

    Hugh sat on the hard prison bed, staring off into space.  He missed his bees.  When he had first arrived at Belle Reve Penitentiary, the guards had forced him to release all of his bees into a man made hive.  He could tell they didn’t like it, but they were holding a gun to Fiona’s head, so he released all of the bees, even Henry.  He could handle losing his bees, but not Fiona.  Never her.  He was scared for her.  She was in some other cell, somewhere far away from him, at least that’s what the guard said.  When he saw her again, he was going to apologize to her over and over, considering the fact that it was all his fault that they were imprisoned.

    FIONA

    Fiona was curled up on her bed, feeling more out of place than she ever had in her entire life.  Her hair was messy but clean and plant free, and she was wearing an orange prison outfit.  When they had first dragged her to the cell, she passed a reflective window and didn’t even recognize herself.  She also didn’t know what to think of the girl in the cell next to her.  She had overheard a guard talking with another guard about how she was incredibly strong, but had agreed not to use her super strength to get out of the cell if they didn’t kill her girlfriend, which apparently they were planning to do because she was too dangerous.  She seemed okay so far, but the girl must have done something to get in prison, even worse if it was this prison.

    ENOCH

    Enoch leaned as close as could to the bars without touching them, then looked hard at the boy sleeping on the bed in the cell next to them.  He had arrived at the prison a couple of months ago and he couldn’t tell what his peculiarity was.  Sometimes the boy screamed or flailed around in his sleep, but he didn’t think nightmares were a peculiarity.  Other than that, he seemed completely ordinary, besides the fact that he never talked and tried to glance inconspicuously at Enoch in a way that wasn’t at all inconspicuous.  Enoch wanted to talk to him, but he also didn’t want to seem like he was desperate for companionship, even though he kind of was.  He had been in the prison for a couple of years and had spent the previous year before that only talking to dead people, which honestly weren’t very good at making conversation, so he had started wanting someone to talk to.  But, he didn’t want the other boy to think they would be friends, because he didn’t have any friends, and someone had once told him no one would ever want to be friends with him, so wasn’t going to look for something he wasn’t ever going to get.

    HORACE

    Horace woke up and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and smoothing his hair.  He glanced over at the cell next to him and saw the young man in the adjoining cell smooth the covers of his bed.  He covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing.  He knew the boy spied on him when he was asleep.  He didn’t care.  If he was going to do anything to Horace, he would have done it already.  He also didn’t care what the other boy thought of him.  He knew he screamed and moved in his sleep; it was a side effect of his peculiarity.  He had prophetic dreams, and honestly, it wasn’t as great as sounded.  Sure, he knew that the boy is the cell next to him was named Enoch O’Connor, and that he could make the dead come back to life for a while, and he had used reanimated dead people to do things for him until he had been arrested and brought to Belle Reve, but he had woken up from that dream drenched in sweat, shaking, and with his throat aching from how much he had screamed while he was asleep.  He also couldn’t fall asleep unless he was going to have a prophetic dream, so he often couldn’t sleep for days.  He thought being able to reanimate the dead sounded like a much better peculiarity to have.

    JACOB

    Jacob sat on his bed, still half convinced that he was dreaming and soon he would wake up in his bed and realize that he hadn’t actually been captured and put in a prison with a bunch of- what did Amanda Waller call them?- peculiars.  She had told him that he was also peculiar, but he didn’t have any special powers or weird abilities.  He had had many questions for her, but she told him they’d talk later and then she had a guard put him in a cell.  He didn’t know why he had to be locked up.  As far as he knew, he was completely ordinary and Amanda Waller had gotten him mixed up with some other boy, someone who had abilities and was the one she wanted.  He sighed and hoped that it was just a mix up and it would get straightened out soon.

    MILLARD

    Millard frowned down at his prison outfit.  It wasn’t the prison fact that was bothering him, it was the fact that he had to wear clothes.  When he had first started turning invisible, his mother had been freaked out, but she soon realized that he would make an excellent thief and taught him how to pickpocket and break into stores.  So, he tended not to wear clothes most of the time, and he got used to it.  But now, here, he had to wear clothes or they would kill him, and he wasn’t ready to die.  He sighed, looking around.  He was in a reinforced prison cell, and he hadn’t seen the light of day ever since he had been captured and brought to Belle Reve.  He wasn’t exactly sure why they thought he needed all the precautions, since he was invisible, not a superhuman.

    CLAIRE

    Claire glanced over at Olive, who was in the next cell.  She could tell she was in one of her moods.  She understood how Olive felt.  She, too, had been taken away from her parents, except her parents didn’t know that she was still alive.  Amanda Waller told them that she had died after being born.  She had been brought to Belle Reve when she was a baby and raised by many nameless men and women.  She didn’t necessarily hate the guards like Olive did, but she definitely didn’t like them.  They seemed like they were scared of her, when she didn’t want to hurt anyone.  Just because she had a second mouth on the back of her head didn’t mean she wanted to bite people with it.

    OLIVE

    Olive flopped down onto her bed.  She hated this.  She was just a child, yet Amanda Waller thought she needed to be locked up like some kind of criminal.  She hadn’t done anything besides being born, and being peculiar.  She had been locked up in the prison since she was one.  Her peculiarity manifested the moment she was born.  She had floated to the ceiling the second she had come out of her mother, freaking out everyone in the room.  Despite that, her mother still loved her, and kept her hidden from the outside world in fear that someone would take Olive away.  Unfortunately, some guard from Belle Reve heard rumors of her and came to investigate, and took her away.  She hated everyone who had anything to do with her capture.  She didn’t remember much of her family, but she knew they loved her despite her peculiarity, and she didn’t understand why she had to be taken away.  She hadn’t hurt or killed anyone.  She wasn’t a criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

    Amanda Waller stood in front of the members of the committee of the top secret project they were finally going to know to details of.  They all looked up at her expectantly.  She smiled, then turned her slideshow on.

    “Alright, everyone, open your folders to page one.”

    “Wait.” One of the men stood up.  “Why exactly have you called us all here?”

    Ms. Waller smiled.  “I’m going to tell you the details of the top secret project I recruited you all in ten years ago.”

    Immediately, everyone sat straighter and looked at her.  The man looked satisfied and sat down.

    She continued, “Over the past ten years, I have been capturing peculiars and holding them in Belle Reve Penitentiary.”

    “What are peculiars?”  Someone asked.

“Turn to page two.”

Everyone turned to the next page.  On it was a picture of Olive with the name “Olive Abroholos Elephanta” next to it.

“This is Olive.  She has been at Belle Reve for ten years.  I started the project when I found her.  Her peculiarity is being lighter than air.  If she doesn’t wear the weighted shoes we make her wear in Belle Reve, she will float to the top of her cell.”

The same man looked up from the papers and said, “How do we know you’re not just making this up?”

Ms. Waller turned to her slideshow, then went to the next slide.  It was a video, and she clicked play.  It showed Olive, tiny one year old Olive, floating in the air giggling happily while one of the guards tried to pull her down from the top of the prison nursery.

She turned back to the man.  “Convinced?”

He looked shocked and nodded.

“Turn to the next page.”  On it was a picture of Claire with “Claire Densmore” written next to it.  Underneath the picture of Claire was a picture of the back of her head, the blonde curls pulled up and a mouth visible.

“What is that?” one woman said.

“That is Claire.  She has a backmouth.”

Everyone stared at their folders in shock.  Ms. Waller cleared her throat.  “I’m going to go through the rest of them a little faster, since I have more to say afterwards.”  She went through her slideshow.

Enoch O’Connor.  Can raise the dead.

Millard Nullings.  Is invisible.

Emma Bloom.  Pyrokinetic.

Bronwyn Bruntley.  Superstrength.

Horace Somnusson.  Prophetic dreams.

Fiona Frauenfeld.  Can make plants grow.

Hugh Apiston.  Has bees living inside him.

“And this,” Ms. Waller said, “is Jacob Portman.  He is the most valuable out of all of them.”

“What’s his peculiarity?”  Someone asked.

“He can see and sense hollows.”

“Hollows?”

They’re the creatures that have been wreaking havoc everywhere.  The havoc that we’ve had to clean up and keep silent.”

“Amanda,” the first man who had talked spoke.  “What is the point to all of this?”

She smiled.  “These peculiars are going to get rid of the hollows.”

“How?  We can’t exactly force them to do it.”

“Yes, we can.  They are criminals for being a threat to other people, and we have the nano bombs we can put under their skin.  They try to leave or refuse to fight, we kill them.”

The man nodded, and asked, “So when is it going to happen?”

“Soon,”  Amanda Waller said.  “Very soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

   EMMA

   Emma looked up as a bunch of guards entered the room where her cell was and came over to her.

   “What’s going on?”  She asked.

   “You’re leaving,” one said as the others opened her cell, dragged her out, and tied her to a fortified rolling metal chair.  They put metal hand covers over her hands and made sure she was fully restrained, and rolled her to a hallway where all the other peculiars also were.  Emma saw a little girl get something injected into her neck, and started freaking out.

   “What’s going on?  What are you doing?  What did you do to that little girl?”

   “Hold still,” was all the guard next to her said.

   Emma was still worried as the guard injected whatever it was into her neck, but nothing happened.  He then wheeled her outside and untied her from the chair.  She jumped up and saw nine other children standing there looking around, including Bronwyn- her girlfriend.  She ran over to her and they hugged tightly, refusing to let the other go, but then finally stepped back to look at each other.

   “Bronwyn, I’m so, so sorry that you couldn’t use your powers if you wanted me to live, and also thank you,” Emma said, eyes tearing up slightly.

   Bronwyn shook her head.  “It’s fine.  The only thing that matters is that you’re alive.”

   They kissed until Emma heard a woman clear her throat and say, “Listen to what I have to say.”

 

   FIONA

   Fiona looked over at the woman that had just spoken.  Fiona was standing close and holding hands with Hugh, having found him after the guards had brought her outside.  The two girls who had been kissing broke apart and turned to look at the woman.

   The woman smiled and said, “My name is Amanda Waller.  I have a mission for you.”

   “What if we don’t want it?” A defiant looking boy spoke up.

   “You don’t have a choice,” Amanda Waller said.

   He looked scared for a brief second before looking defiant again.

   “For a while, there have been creatures creating chaos all over Gotham City.  They are called hollows, and are invisible.  We briefly had them in custody until they escaped.  We thought we were doomed to keep letting them wreak the city until we came across Jacob.”  She turned slightly to look at who must be Jacob.  Fiona looked to where she was looking until she saw a boy about her age shrinking into himself with an unreadable expression- fear, or shyness, perhaps.  Ms. Waller turned back to the whole group and continued, “Jacob can see and sense the hollows.  He is the only one who can.  He will lead you all to them, and the rest of you will kill them.”

   Fiona glanced over to Jacob again, and he definitely did not look like he wanted to do what Ms. Waller had just said.

   One of the girls who had been kissing the other girl spoke up.  “Why would we fight for you?  You captured us and imprisoned us.  I don’t know about the rest of us, but I’m pretty fucking angry about that.”

   One of the guards stepped forward.  “The neck injection you got had a nanite explosive in it.  You disobey me, and all I have to do is press a button and you’re dead.  You irritate or vex me, and guess what?  You die.”

   The same girl spoke again.  “I’m known to be quite vexing, I’m just forewarning you.”

   “Emma, shut up!” The man snapped.

   Emma scowled.

   The man continued.  “All of your shit is over there.  Go grab what you need to fight.  We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

   There were suitcases with stuff confiscated from each of them when they had been arrested.

   Emma changed into a light summer dress, and then started to practice with her fire, now that she was free to manifest fire as much as she wanted- well, if she didn’t hurt anyone.  But she hadn’t been allowed to do anything for so long, she was content with practicing creating perfect spheres of fire, and other shapes too.

   Bronwyn changed into a shirt and pants.  She then went to stand with Emma.

   Hugh put his black goggles on, along with a white shirt and beige pants.  A guard went over to him holding a box, and Hugh was overjoyed to see it was the box all of his bees had been kept in.  The guard opened the box, and the bees flew back into Hugh’s mouth, making them all very happy.

   Fiona changed into a loose, patchy brown cotton dress, much more her than the prison uniform.  She stuck some seed packets and a glass jar of dirt into her dress pockets, then went over to stand with Hugh.

   Enoch yanked his clothes off and pulled on some well-worn overalls, and then picked through his many jars of animal parts before finally deciding on a few and sticking them in his pockets.

   Horace changed into a full suit, including a top hat.  He hesitantly walked over to where Enoch was standing, waiting to see if Enoch would walk away.  He didn’t, and even half-smiled at Horace.

   Jacob wasn’t sure what he should take.  He didn’t have any weapons in his case, so he wasn’t sure what to take.  In the end, he finally grabbed his cell phone.  It was dead, and he didn’t have a charger, but it comforted him and reminded him of home.

   Millard didn’t have a case, as he hadn’t had anything with him when he had been arrested.  So, he stripped off his clothes.  He was saddened when one of the guards grabbed him and told him he had to wear something, so he put a scarf on that he borrowed from Olive.

   Claire searched through all of her frilly pink dresses until she found her favorite, then put it on.  She knew she didn’t need a weapon, since she had hers on her, so she grabbed a brush and started combing her curls.

   Olive yanked off the painful, heavy shoes the prison had made her wear, and put on the more comfortable, slightly less heavy ones she had in her suitcase.  She changed from her prison clothes into a dress that was a lot less frilly than Claire’s and went over to help her comb her hair.

   The same guard who had told them about the nanite bombs yelled.  “Hey!  Pay attention!  Ms. Waller is going to tell you the details of your mission.”

   Ms. Waller began.  “The hollows are in the middle of the city right now.  You all will go to them and kill all of them.  Complete the mission, you get time of your prison sentence.  Fail the mission, you die.”  She gestured to the guard.  “Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I’ll kill every single one of you.”

    _So his name is Colonel Flag_ , Fiona thought.

   Ms. Waller stopped talking.

   “So, that’s it?”  Enoch said.  “What, are we some kind of Suicide Squad?”

   “I’ll notify your next of kin,” was all Colonel Flag said.  He then escorted them to the helicopter they would be taking into the city, and made sure they all got in.  Once they were all seated, the helicopter took off.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
